


Sugar Roll

by Bennie133



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of everyone's favorite comic, how to take care of a sad person. Jack takes care of Rhys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Roll

Jack slammed the door shut, walking into his penthouse with a growl. The friggen' idiots in R&D completely screwed up a prototype again that he had been looking forward to seeing and maybe using on one of them. Instead he compromised for strangling, not choking, one of the smaller, less well known workers there because he needed this prototype finished a week ago! He didn't understand why it was so hard for their puny little brains to comprehend that their lives were on the line with this because what Jack wanted, he got. After all, it was a perk of being CEO of Hyperion.

With a disgruntled sigh he flipped his brief case onto the island counter of his kitchen. Where was his stupid boyfriend with those stupid long spider ant legs? He could definitely take out his frustration on that gorgeous ass. Yeah, that sounded great. He strode into the living room, seeing no sign of his boyfriend. Okay. Nope, not in the family room or the game room, either. Finally Jack went to the bedroom, and found him. "Rhys." He called out, going to the man sitting on the bed. He was about to make some witty remark, but then he saw Rhys' red puffy eyes, how white his fingers were from the death grip they were giving the metal hand.

Jack sat down on the bed by Rhys, who had his back against the headboard and knees drawn arms, arms wrapped around his legs. He glanced at Jack before burying his face into his knees, his back shifting as he breathed, showing the rise and fall. Jack glanced at Rhys, before clearing his throat, "What's wrong?" He asked him, hands clasped on his lap. Okay, so he wasn't really the best at the whole 'taking care of crying people' thing, at least, he never had words for anyone. And not a sad Rhys. That face just was too precious and dumb to be sad, eh?

Rhys sniffed a bit, "Nothing." He answered, hand tightening on his robotic one again. He sounded awful. He felt the weight of Jack dip the bed as the man got closer, a hand gently resting on top of his head. He felt the fingers card through his hair, and he gave a small sigh. This felt so nice...

"I'm not buying that crap, Rhysie." Jack told him firmly, hand sliding down to Rhys' face, gently cupping it, thumb running over the bottom lip gently. "What's wrong?" He questioned again.

Rhys drew a shaky breath in, with a slight stutter for the air, and looked at Jack. "It's... I couldn't stop thinking about Yvette. How she, she threw me and Vaughn aside so easily." He breathed, trying not to cry and choke on his words. "Like we, like we were nothing!" He exclaimed, his breathing getting heavy again.

After a moment, Jack tilted his head. That stupid woman. He wished he knew what happened to her, so he could airlock her on New Helios, watch as she suffocated. It might make Rhys feel better, too. Okay, maybe not. But still. He stood up with some determination, and picked up Rhys, who gave a confused yip at suddenly being grabbed. Jack laid him on the bed horizontally, rolling him up in the comforter. "J-Jack?" Rhys questioned, absolutely confused. He was literally just rolled up in the blanket. He didn't even have his arms out or anything.

Jack didn't answer him, simply picking him up once more. Rhys squirmed a bit but then stilled in fear of possibly being dropped. Jack hummed a bit as he carefully moved Rhys to the couch in the family room, making sure not to hit his head or his feet on anything and somehow jarring the young man. After getting Rhys settled in with pillows propping him up, he pointed a finger at the confused roll. "Don't. Move." He bopped Rhys' nose with his finger. "I'll be right back." He mused.

Rhys watched with furrowed brows as Jack meandered his way back to the kitchen, listening as he heard the man shuffling around, opening and closing things, the sound of a plate and packages being opened. He tilted his head, sniffling a little, watching the door way, waiting for his lover to come back. He had no idea what was going on through the other mans head, honestly.

Jack came back with a triumphant grin on his face, plate in one hand, with a container or two tucked under his arm, the other hand with two bottles of some drink, Rhys couldn't tell what. He was a bit happy that they were the ones where you clicked the lid and it revealed a straw. He watched Jack sat down beside him carefully, placing the plate on Rhys' lap before reaching and grabbing the remote. He turned on the television, and turned it into the Helios network, turning on a movie he knew Rhys liked. It was some weird ass happy sappy crap, but whatever.

"Alright, sugar roll, let's get this party started." Jack murmured in his ear, giving it a slight kiss. He shifted so Rhys was wrapped in tightly under his arm, his head resting back against the area where chest and shoulder meet. Rhys wasn't sure where Jack had gotten this from, but he was definitely feeling very secure and cozy. The thought that Jack was doing this all for him warmed his heart a bit.

Jack grabbed somethings off the plate and put it against Rhys' lips, "Open." He ordered, watching his reaction. Rhys glanced up at the man before opening his lips. An oh, he could have given Jack many thank you kisses right now. Eclairs. Delicious, wonderful eclairs. Rhys almost loaned at how good such a thing tasted, but kept himself in check with a delighted sigh. This, this was good. Jack had Rhys finish the eclair before opening one of the containers he had brought with him. He pulled out a strawberry, before opening the last container. After a few dips it was nice and coated in a nice chocolate sauce. He smirked and rubbed it against Rhys' lips, getting chocolate on them before Rhys could open up. Jack gently popped the strawberry into Rhys' mouth, who simply pressed his head against Jack, eyes on the screen in front of him, before looking to Jack. "You're going to spoil me." He told Jack, who simply smirked.

"Good, cupcake. I planned on it." He informed him. Rhys cracked a tiny smile at that, before giving a small sigh. Jack hummed, "Thirsty?" He asked Rhys, hand gently petting his hair. 

"Yeah." Rhys admitted, "Chocolate makes you thirsty." He pointed out. He'd reach for the drink himself, but Jack definitely wrapped him up to tightly for any of that.

Within moments Jack had grabbed a drink and opened it up to the straw, offering it to Rhys who sipped from it happily. Ooh, lemonade. The homemade stuff Jack made. That was heaven. After finishing he drink, he looked to Jack with a smile, "Thank you." He whispered. Jack shrugged a little, leaning over and sneaking a kiss, pulling Rhys against him as much as he could.

"Welcome, Sugar."


End file.
